


Finding out.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Season 19 Episode 14 Chasing demonsThe scene when Amanda goes to talk to Cassidy at Olivia's apartment.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 4





	Finding out.

"All due respect you don't know Liv like I do,"

"Yeah well, don't be so sure of that,"

"What does that mean?"

Amanda turns to leave

"You know when I asked her if she was seeing anyone she changed the subject, and I saw two toothbrushes in the bathroom,"

"So,"

"Please Amanda don't...just answer me this did you two start seeing each other when we were together?"

"No,"

"But she had feelings for you?"

Amanda shugs.

"That means yes,"

Amanda turns to leave again, turning back a second later,

"Please don't do anthing stupid,'


End file.
